See You On The Other Side
by Saint Raven
Summary: (Song by Ozzy Osbourne. Dedicated to Robster80) My first songfic, and it's a Takimi! T.K. is dying and Mimi must make the hardest decision of her life.


See You on the Other Side  
  
Song by Ozzy Osbourne Story by Hikari Roivas Version 1  
  
Voices, a thousand, thousand voices Whispering, the time has passed for choices Golden days are passing over, yeah  
  
Mimi cried into Tai's shoulder as she and the other Digidestined sat in the waiting room of Odaiba General Hospital, waiting for news of T.K.'s condition.  
Mimi's head spun as she sought a clear path through her muddled mind, forcing herself to recall the events of earlier that day.  
  
I can't seem to see you baby Although my eyes are open wide But I know I'll see you once more When I see you, I'll see you on the other side Yes, I'll see you, I'll see you on the other side  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Oh Sora, I'm so excited! Takeru's taking me to the prom!" Mimi exclaimed as she and Sora swept down the long hallway in the city mall, looking for their prom dresses.  
"Oh Mimi, I can't believe that you and T.K. actually hooked up. I mean, everyone always thought that he and Kari would end up together."  
"Oh Sora, that's ancient history by now. If Kari wanted to be with Takeru and he with her, then she wouldn't be screwing Ken and he would be wouldn't be taking me."  
  
Eventually the pair found Kris and Theresa, Theresa trying desperately to avoid letting Kris bundle her in a new white coat she had bought, and the foursome caught a quick lunch and headed for home.  
  
Leaving, I hate to see you cry Grieving, I hate to say goodbye Dust and ash forever, yeah  
  
"Tonight's the night," Mimi breathed to herself as she finished applying her make-up. Mimi paced the room, waiting to T.K. to pick her up. He had promised to be no later than eight o'clock.  
By nine-thirty, Mimi was torn between anger and absolute fear. Had something terrible happened to him? Or was this some kind of sick joke the teen and his brothers were playing?  
Suddenly, there was a loud pounding at her front door. Mimi rushed towards it, only to have it open itself up in front of her at the last moment.  
Jacen Skye stood there, "Mimi, come quick! T.K.'s been in an accident and he's at the hospital-"  
Before Jacen could even finish his sentence, Mimi seized her coat, flung it on, and raced out the door to her car.  
She needed to get to the hospital.to Takeru.  
  
Though I know we must be parted As sure as stars are in the sky I'm gonna see when it comes to glory And I'll see you, I'll see you on the other side  
  
Yes I'll see you, I'll see you on the other side  
  
Mimi ran into the waiting room to see Matt and Chris arguing with a doctor, their faces flushed and wet with tears; Theresa and Kris crying while holding onto each other and Jesse and Jaina consoling themselves quietly, while tears poured from their eyes.  
Mimi hurried up to the threesome. "What's happening? Where's Takeru?"  
Chris turned slowly, "Mimi, I'd hoped you wouldn't come-"  
"Fuck off, Ishida! Where's my boyfriend?"  
"Ma'am, please, calm down. Mr. Takashi's in the ER right now being worked on. It appears the truck that stuck his car crushed his left arm into the body itself. He's lost quite a lot of blood and I honestly don't know if he will live through the night."  
  
Never thought I'd feel like this Strange to be alone, yeah But we'll be together Carved in stone, carved in stone, carved in stone  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Mimi looked back towards the clock on the wall for the upteenth million time. She had been in the hospital for three hours now. One hour ago, one of the surgeons had come in and reported that T.K. wasn't expected to survive the night.  
Slowly, one by one, the team was assembling in the waiting room. So far nearly everyone had said good-bye.  
Except Mimi.  
The door opened and Davis stumbled out. He took one look at Mimi and broke down into tears. Ken jumped up and hurried to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, whispering into his ear. Davis nodded and said to Mimi, "It's your turn now, Mimi."  
  
Hold me, hold me thight, I'm falling Far away. Distant voices calling I'm so cold. I need you darling, yeah  
  
Mimi rushed into T.K.'s hospital room. He was lying in the bed, very pale. His skin was cold, clammy; his hair matted down to his skull by cold sweat.  
"Mimi?"  
"Oh Takeru, don't worry, I'm here!"  
She rushed forward to him.held him in her arms.  
"Mimi?" His voice was growing constantly weaker and softer.  
"What is it, Takeru?"  
"You love me, right?"  
Mimi frowned. What was this about? "Of course I do."  
"Then please do one last thing for me."  
"Anything, Takeru-sama."  
"Allow me to die."  
Mimi blinked rapidly in absolute shock. 'What!?!"  
T.K. looked desperately at her. Only then did she see the terrible pain in his eyes, the dilated pupils, the pale skin. Mimi no longer just saw T.K.; she saw a young man who was seriously hurting, only holding on as to not hurt her.  
"What do I need to do, Takeru?"  
Pointing a shaking finger at the medical equiptment next to him, T.K. mumbled, "Just pull the plug, they'll go off, and the pain'll go away."  
Mimi hesitated.  
"Mimi, always know that I love you and that I'll see you again someday. I promise to always wait for you.  
At this last, Mimi's heart melted. She slowly stood up and kissed T.K. on his lips one last time. Then, she stumbled over to the wall unit.and ripped the cord from the wall.  
At once, all the units except for the heart moniter blinked out of existence around her. At the pull of the plug, the heart moniter imediately plunged into the single straight line, a terrible screaming filling the room from the machine. Mimi looked back to T.K. He was lying in bed, his eyes closed, obviously no longer in pain.  
Mimi knew he was dead, and yet, he wasn't hurting anymore.  
She had been able to fulfill Takeru's last request.  
  
I was down, but now I'm flying Straight across the great divide I know you're crying, but I'll stop you crying When I see you, I see you on the other side Yes. I'll see you. See you on the othe side I'm gonna see you. See you on the other side God knows I'll see you, see you on the other side, yeah  
  
Mimi stepped from the room, the doctors rushing past her. She didn't look back; didn't respond to the shouts and cries from the doctors; she just kept walking until she was out of the hospital.  
*Good-bye for now, Takeru. I love you, and I know that I'll see you again.*  
Mimi looked up into the clear blue sky; a blue that reminded her of T.K.'s eyes.  
"See you on the other side, Takeru my love."  
  
I'll see you. See you on the othe side I'm gonna see you. See you on the other side God knows I'll see you, see you on the other side, yeah I wanna see you, yeah, yeah, yeah, see you on the other side God knows I'll see you, see you on the other side, yeah I'm gonna see you. See you on the other side 


End file.
